Ett strå för mycket
by Smargden
Summary: Harry är lite less på sin tillvaro, och när han får tillfälle - väljer han att ta sin egen väg, redan innan Hogwarts.


By Smargden

Skrivning påbörjad den 6 feb 2010

Tidigare publicerad den 12 september 2010

2010-11-23; 2011-01-16; 2014-01-08; 2016-03-09

Lättsam, lätt humoristisk. Kortis.

/A:N, Jag har lite för svårt att godta att Harry i 10 år, godtar att ha det som i originalberättelsen. Frånsett att det finns mängder med kompabilitetsfel i bokserien, så handlar den väldigt mycket om ren barnvåldspornografi. Faktiskt är det så jag uppfattar original-storyn. Tyvärr finns det mängder med barn som lider som Harry Potters liv är i böckerna, frånsett det där med magin.

I denna variant av min skrivning tröttnar Harry på att enbart ta stryk. Men hans möjligheter att försvara sig 'öppet' finns ju inte — inte så länge han finns kvar under Vernons misshandel. Det jag hittat i originalböckerna är inte så utmålat fysisk aga (misshandel) av Vernon och Petunia, men de har absolut skuld i hur Dudley med gäng behandlar honom, och att 'svälta' honom, inlåst — det är också en grym aga av uppväxande barn.

Alltså — Harry har (här) från att han började skolan vad ca 6 års ålder, börjat ruva på HÄMND, och det innebär att han också är motiverad för att utföra sin HÄMND mot det som har plågat honom så länge han kan minnas, när han får möjlighet till det. Vi kan också anta att Petunia minimerar informationen om att hon är syster med Harrys mor (om de nu verkligen var systrar av blod) detta stöds av hur de beskrivit Harrys föräldrar. Här menar jag att det är lätt för Harry att anta att han INTE ens är släkt med dem. Trots att han också tvingas tilltala dem med 'moster och morbror', i hans ögon är det ju enbart för 'grannarnas skull'. Men Harrys mentala läggning är inte våldsbenägen, och samtidigt har han heller inget val.

—

 **Ett strå för mycket**

Vernon, Petunia och Dudley hade dragit sig tillbaks i det enda rum som fanns i rucklet till hus som fanns på den lilla ön. Vernon stack ut huvudet en sista gång innan han tänkte sova.

"Se till att det är eld i spisen hela natten, det finns mer ved i boden där ute — eller så ska du få veta vad det innebär att inte lyda."

"Ja morbror Vernon." Svarade Harry mekaniskt, samtidigt som en plan började forma sig inom honom.

Tre saker hade Harry lagt särskilt märke till under resan att försöka undgå fåglarna som levererade brev. A, Vernons 'bilreservpengar' fanns i bilen. B, nycklarna till bilen fanns i rockfickan som hängde i stora rummet. C, det fanns bara en båt, var den borta — så blev de kvar.

Så snart han hörde snarkningarna lade han på extra mycket ved, så att de inte skulle vakna av kylan för tidigt, så tassade han mot dörren, han skulle just leta nycklarna — men kom på att trots att rocken mer liknade ett tält över honom — skulle den hålla regn och blåst borta från honom om han behövde övernatta utomhus.

Bilen visade sig innehålla lite mer 'nyttigheter' utöver börsen med 675 pund, kunde han också förse sig med en kartbok, han insåg att det var något han var i kritiskt behov av. Han hade hittat igen sig på kartan, han hittade den lilla ön väster om Caldey Island och det enda huset på den ön. Västra delen av ön Caldey var nationalpark, alltså skulle det inte vara så stor risk att någon skulle hitta de akterseglade på ön, den närmaste tiden.

Hans första åtgärd skulle bli att stjäla en cykel, hade han räknat ut men ödet gav honom en annan möjlighet. Det lilla samhälle som fanns där Vernons bil stod vid hållplatsen för pendeltåget var Penally. När han läste tidtabellen skulle det komma ett tåg förbi där klockan 11:52 PM, stationsklockan visade 11:46, så han gjorde sig beredd att åka tåg istället. För att inte väcka misstankar med rocken virade han ihop den till ett bylte.

Bara några minuter senare klev han av vid Pembrok Dock som var slutstaion för tåget. Han förstod att det skulle bli svårt för honom att komma ifrån att hittas där, med bara ett tåg, som hade lämplig tid skulle det bli lätt att få klart att det var dit han hade försvunnit. Därför fortsatte han, några timmar senare med båt, en färja över till Rosslare på Irland.

Tre dagar senare i ett ställe vid namn Gerystones, hanns han ifatt av en mycket stor man, som presenterade sig som Rubeus Hagrid.

—

Det hade tagit mycket övertalning innan någon som hette Dumbledore hade givit honom tillåtelse att stanna på Läckande Kitteln intill dess han skulle börja på Hogwarts.

Harry lyssnade noga, på alla argumenten, det var Voldemorts anhängare hit – och Voldemorts hantlangare dit, och att det inte var _säkert_ för Harry att finnas på annat ställe än hos Dursleys.

Så snart han hade fått igenom sin vilja, att få en möjlighet att samla sig innan Hogwarts började han snabbt läsa igenom samhällsfakta för magivärlden. Han hittade tre maktfaktorer;

A, ministeriet, med ministern själv,

B, Aurorer, en form av polissystem, och

C, Rektor Dumbledore.

Han fick inte helt klart för sig vem som fanns överst i hierarkin. Men han märkte ytterligare en sak — ekonomi, och media, är också makt.

Det första som hade slagit honom stort var att han var så berömd att gammalt folk kom fram och _åbäkade_ sig för honom. Han hade en del pengar, det hade han sett när Hagrid hade varit med honom. Men han behövde veta _hur mycket_ det var och hur långt det skulle räcka. Jo, han hade varit ut i omagiska London också.

Han hade vägt 10 guldpengar, han menade att det blev bättre utslag då, de visade sig väga ungefär 600 gram, alltså cirka 60 gram styck. För det skulle han . . . det svindlade lite för hans mattekunskaper var inte det han önskade. Men med papper och penna kom han fram till att för 100 av de pengarna skulle han kunna få . . . borde han kunna få, över 40 tusen. Och det hade funnits oräkneligt antal där. Det han också visste, var att han fick enbart 5 brittiska pund av _den_ banken. 6 pund skulle ge honom en galleon. Han hade växlat tio galleon och fick 50 pund, han skulle få ett galleon tillbaks för 6 pund.

Nu visste han vad han skulle göra — och försöka få det klart snabbt. Problemet skulle vara att kunna hitta någonstans han kunde lösa in den mängden guld, sex kilo. Dessutom skulle han behöva ha det nedsmält innan han kunde lösa in det. Därför hade han tittat efter dem som köpte guld utan att fråga.

En annan möjlighet till nedsmältning var förvandling, och till det var pendeltågen perfekta, därför hade han grupperat sig lite norr om Salfords, det var en av de små hållplatserna på linjen mot sydkusten. Han hade provat med en gallon först, den blev lång lite över tio tum lång, och tunn så han kunde rulla ihop den. Efter det lade han ut 50 stycken, och lyckades hitta 49 av dem, efter nästa utläggning av 50 ytterligare tvingades han leta länge, men slutligen fann han att de hade hamnat längre vid sidan av, och när han sökte även så långt ifrån hittade han även den han först missade, med 101 strips av guld, vände han tillbaks

Han fick visserligen inte 40 tusen, men 35'600, det hade något med procent och kommission att göra. Men det var ändå 35'100 mer än vad Gringotts gav honom. Nu skulle han _byta pengar_ bland butikerna i diagongränd. Han behövde Galleons, en del av dem behövde pund. Han skulle ge 10 pund för var galleon de villa byta med. Men bara 7 pund för galleon om han handlade för dem, det hade med _procent_ och _kommission_ att göra hävdade han.

Men det blev också en hel del butiker han inte tidigare hade besökt. Med det upptäckte han många saker han kunde behöva. Det blev först nya glasögon, men lite senare blev det även insättning av linser avsedda att användas under lång tid utan att bytas, eller tas ut. För 325 pund extra fick han sådana som han kunde se ett glitter omkring magi.

Det skulle svida som eld i ett par sekunder, men sedan skulle han inte märka av dem annat än den nytta de gjorde. Glasögonen, skulle han använda ändå, dem han redan hade mött visste att han använde glasögon, varför visa dem att han inte behövde dem.

Dagarna hade nästan sprungit ifrån honom, men han hade läst mycket på kvällarna också, nu visste han mer om magivärlden. Hans nästa _affäerstransaktion_ , skulle handla om 1000 galleons. Fast det skulle bli uppdelat till flera dagars handel. Däremot, gjorde han sig bekant med aurorkontoret, hans ursäkt var att han behövde en _lagbok_.

—

"Varför behöver du en lagbok?" Hade damen som presenterade sig som Amelia Bones frågat.

"Jo, Albus Dumbledore påstår att den säkraste platsen för mig är hos Dursleys," Harry krängde av sig T-tröjan, och vände ryggen mot damen. "Så här känns det inte speciellet säkert för mig, där. dessutom . . .

Två timmar senare hade han berättat sitt livs boende där, mycket av det hade varit besök i något som kallades _minnessoll_. Att fru Bones var upprörd märkte Harry och det var efter många övertyganden om att det inte var _hans fel_ som han slutade gråta och visa rädsla att bli slagen igen, som det lugnade ned sig. Så Harry kom med en _möjlig lösning_.

"Fru Bones, det lär ju finnas internatskolor i USA och Australien, skulle jag inte vara mer _säker_ där. Vad jag har förstått finns det alla möjligheter att lära mig minst lika mycket där som på Hogwarts. När nu den mäktigaste trollkarlen i världen — det är ju i vart fall hur han beskrivs, påstår att mitt liv är i fara här. Och i så fall, vill jag inte att han ska veta var jag finns heller, ju färre som vet — ju bättre."

"Är du säker på att det är vad du vill?"

"Ja — jag har varit i Diagongränd, och lite omkring i tre veckor, det känns som att jag är en vandrande sevärdhet. Kanske är det mindre av det långt bort. Säg mig hur många _dödsätare_ vet du om som inte är i döda eller i fängelse?"

"Flera som . . . som gick fria av olika anledningar."

"Några som du kan nämna namnet på?"

"De två första jag tänker på är Lucius Malfoy, en nära vän till ministern, den andra är en som är lärare på Hogwarts, Severus Snape."

"Opsan — då KRÄVER jag att då hjälp att diskret komma undan från dem båda, alltså ministern ska INTE få veta, Dumbledore ska inte få veta. Jag tänker INTE gå i en skola där mina föräldrars mördare är lärare. Även om det inte var han personligen, så representerar han mördaren själv. Så hjälp mig att komma härifrån — fort."

"Ja — kanske." Sa hon och såg ut att fundera. "Ja, men under en förutsättning."

"Vilken?"

"Att du anställer en person, som inte längre kan vara i tjänst på ministeriet, vi tar en ed av honom att vara det han utger sig för att vara, och att du betalar hans lön, under tiden."

"Har jag råd med det?"

"Jag är säker på det, vi har en vecka på oss, möt mig på Gringotts klockan 5 i eftermiddag, så ska vi se vad vi kan göra åt saken."

"Okej — och tack."

—

Inom sig jublade Harry, och han gav sig tid att köpa den där lyxkofferten, den med en lägenhet om 7 rum i utöver de sex olika förvaringsplatserna i den. Innan mötet med fru Bones såg han till att besöka sitt valv. 43'784 Galleons, hade han flyttat över till sin nya koffert.

—

"Ah herr Potter, så bra, jo jag har ett par möjligheter, först det här är Jermy Brown, han har personliga orsaker att lämna London, vilka de är, är hans hemlighet. Dock har han gett mig en fullt trovärdig förklaring och en ed, på att hans jobb som din livvakt, och rådgivare, är något han ser stort ansvar i. Han kommer också att bli din personliga lärare."

"Harry Potter," sa Harry och räckte fram handen.

"Jermy Brown, som Amelia sa, trevligt att råka dig Harry. Du är säker på det här?"

"Ja, — om _det här_ , är det jag pratade med fru Bones om , så JA."

"Låt oss se familjen Potters administratör."

"Harry, du kommer att bli tvungen att _legitimera_ dig, här på Gringotts innebär det att du lämnar några droppar blod. En hel del saker kommer att hända, och jag tror att några personer kommer att bli ordentligt besvikna. Men — lita på mig nu."

"Jag har vänt mig till dig för att få hjälp, mitt andra alternativ — är att bränna inne mina plågoandar innan jag fyller 15, eller förmodligen tidigare – och se till att jag brinner inne själv också. Så — jag litar på dig."

"Här är det." Sa den goblin som ledde dem.

"Ah fru Bones, vad kan vi stå till tjänst med idag?"

"Det här är, och ni kommer att bekräfta det, Harry Potter, och om jag inte är helt felunderrättad, är han den siste i familjen. Han är 11 år gammal, det innebär att han skulle ha erbjudits sin familjs etablissemang för fyra år sedan. Varför vet han inget om det?"

"Oj — jo, vi börjar med testet. Vänta."

—

"Så, jo, Dumbledore agerade i er rådsförsamling, och fick dem att göra honom till Potters förmyndare, och så länge som han inte är i myndig ålder, så kan hans moster hävda arv av sin syster, ifall inget testamente är aktiverat.

"Dumbledore valde även att blockera testamentets aktiverande intill Harry Potters myndighetsdatum. Han hävdade att om det blev offentlig läsning skulle hans anhöriga som målsman kunna KRÄVA att disponera arvet."

"Men — om Harry kunnat ianspråkta sin titel redan när han var sju år, utesluts den möjligheten — eller hur?"

"Ja."

"Och inget kan väl hindra Potter att _besöka_ familjevalvet?"

"Normalt inte, hans förmyndare i magiska frågor har klarat ut han INTE äger tillträde till Potters familjevalv förrän han är myndig. Men jag tror jag förstår — Harry Potter, som du ser av dokumentet som kom fram av familjeträdstestet, så finns det några andra möjligheter. Jag föreslår, att ni besöker familjen Gryffinsdors valv, vilket det inte finns några inskränkningar mot. Där finns en ring, kommer du in i valvet — är ringen din att träda på fingret, det står förmodligen något på ett dokument som finns där ringen är, läs det först och gör som det står där. Med det blir du att betrakta som Lord Gryffindor, och du är _myndig_ , och med det är också familjevalvet Potter ditt att göra vad du vill med."

"Tack Bronshake, kan du föra oss dit?" Sa Amelia.

"JA, men med tanke på digniteten av valvet, så är det endast direktör Regnot som kan aktivera personidentifieringssekvensen. Han är där med oss om några minuter, följ mig."

—

Det var inledningen av en rörig tid, men det var också mer som hände, testamentet var visserligen spärrat på ministeriet men en kopia fanns i valvet, Amelia bad om en kopia på den, för hon fann några intressanta saker hon ansåg hon behövde _jobba_ på, medan Harry fanns på andra ställen.

Harry blev tvungen att inviga sin livvakt i penningkonverteringen. Gav han sin personliga guldhandlare två dagar kunde förvandla guldet till pund, och var beredd att göra nya affärer. Han kunde dock inte omvandla mer än 200 var gång. Men — han kunde ta emot och förmedla upp till 500 av Harrys guldplåtar. Den tid de hade kvar innan de skulle lämna England räckte för att konvertera 1200 Galleons. Men varför sluta med en lönsam affärsidé.

—

Efter det började resan för Harry Potter. Först besöktes ett franskt privat sjukhus, ett sjukhus som endast _rika_ magianvändare hände till och kunde komma ifråga hos. Familjen Potter, fanns med på listan över de som hade tillgång till behandling där. Det var ett av många ställen om Potters hade intressen i.

Tre månader, tog det dem att _restaurera_ Harry Potter, men de kunde ändå inte avhjälpa åren av missad kroppsbyggnad orsakad av uteblivet näringsintag. De näringspreparat han fick skulle användas under det kommande året, dem och mycket fysisk aktivitet.

I hans journal stod det också om sviterna av dödsbesvärjelsen och att den sannolikt orsakade någon form av schizofreni, då en själsskanner visade tecken på ett svagt extra medvetande. Under en hypnosterapi avslöjades sanningen och Voldemorts planering att överleva döden. Därför gjordes flera förhör där själsfragmentet tvingades berätta den sanna uppgiften om Voldemorts väg till makten.

När fragmentet inte hade mer att ge, tvångstransfererades det över till ett ungt svin. Svinet skulle leva — som den gris den var — i minst tre år. Skulle den någonsin återfödas igen — kunde det förhoppningsvis bli som just det svin den var.

Själv kände sig Harry Potter vid god hälsa, bättre än han någonsin hade känt sig. 12 dämpningar på hans förmågor hade tagits bort, samt 3 mentala blockeringar. Så länge Harry fanns hos Nr 4 Privet Drive, skulle han inte kunna avvika från platsen. Det hindrade honom inte att finnas runt om i trakten, därför att han alltid återvände därifrån han hade gått.

Men när Dursleys, hade tagit med Harry först till hotellet och huset utanför kusten senare så var han inte på den adressen — och följaktligen var den spärren nullifierad. Dessutom fanns det något som blockerade honom från att _försvara sig_ mot alla former av angrepp där när han fanns på Nr 4.

Men för Harry var det historia nu, och han avsåg aldrig någonsin mer gå in i det huset, eller frivilligt, avsiktligt möta någon av Dursleys.

Allt det gick tillbaks till Amelia i en form av _rapportering_ det handlade om att bygga upp hans fall mot övergreppen. Under tiden hade England upplevt ännu en skandal. Sirius Black undgick att mördas på order av _någon okänd._ Fru Bones hade beordrat förflyttningen av Sirius Black från Azkaban till en av cellerna på ministeriet i väntan på en korrekt rättegång.

När hennes utsända aurorer nådde till Blacks celldörr upptäckte de att den stod öppen. De hade motat undan tre dementorer som hade funnits i korridoren nära dörren till Blacks cell. När Ameilias aurorer hade kommit till cellen låg Sirius Black slapp på det han hade som bädd. Modet föll på dem, men tog ändå med honom tillbaks.

Fru Bones hade börjat bygga upp fallet mot rektorn i samband med Harry Potters förhållande och noterade att Sirius Black aldrig hade fått någon rättegång. Samt att Potters Testamenten visade att det var Pettigrew som var den verkliga förrädaren.

Det var när hon sökte efter faktahandlingar som hon upptäckte att registerkortet för Peter Pettigrew visade att han fanns C/o Gryffindors elevhem – första årets sovsal för pojkar. Som hon tog med en grupp aurorer och gjorde husrannsakan där.

Några dagar senare kände hon att det var dags, hon tog en risk, men hon hade så mycket att lägga fram nu, så hon vågade gå på, hon bestämde möte med ministern.

—

"Vad kan jag göra för dig idag Amelia?"

"Några saker — jag har så pass mycket nu — mot dig, att jag kan låta arrestera dig för en hel del saker. Som minister har du vissa _friheter_ , men — du står inte helt ovanför lagen, och det är inte dig jag vill åt. Men för att jag ska kunna nå den verkliga skurken — den som skapat Voldemort, den som underhåller elden som håller den striden igång. Det är den jag vill avlägsna från positionen."

"Det var mycket, om jag beordrar dig att _ta ledigt_ och ger dig sparken, vad händer då?"

"Moment 363 från förordningen från 1623. Åberopar jag den, har jag en vecka på mig att visa tillräcklig orsak att avsätta ministern. När det är klart, då saknar du immunitet, efter det kan jag förhoppningsvis nå målet att visa vem som är den stora boven. Men jag behöver dig mer som minister, och att vi samarbetar. Vi — ska ju ändå tjäna folket."

"Vem är det du vill komma åt?"

"Du vet, vem som påstods ligga bakom mordförsöket på Black. Jag vet att du är delvis inblandad, men vilka var det som tänkte sänka dig? Jo, en viss ordförande i stora rådet. Jag kan inte av edstekniska orsaker, ge dig några detaljer, men Potter är inte på Hogwarts därför att det finns . . . det finns en som ingick i gruppen som mördade hans föräldrar där. Det ger honom rätten att vägra oavsett vem som påstår att han ska vara där. Och jag har en del bevismaterial som räcker att ta ner honom några pinnar, sen är det bara att bygga vidare på det. Vägrar du att hjälpa mig, så är risken att kampen att få möjligheten att göra det istället sätter honom på din plats, honom eller någon av hans lakejer ersätter dig."

"Vad behöver du?"

"Ditt stöd, i allt jag gör — även om jag inte har berättat det innan. Jag kan ta en ed på att jag inte avser avsätta dig, och att om vi samarbetar kommer jag att göra vad jag kan för att se till att du blir kvar som minister."

"Ge mig det du kan, innan jag bestämmer mig."

"Först, du var inte minister när Black skyfflades undan, du var inte i maktposition då, Dumbledore var det däremot. Han behövde Black borta, liksom att blockera Potters testamente, jag har Harry Potters miserabla helvete på minnesflaskor, det var på grund av Dumbledore. Jag avser ta ner honom för avsiktlig barnmisshandel, — att börja med. Avsiktlig inspärrning av Black trots att han visste om att Black var oskyldig. Missbruk av tjänsteställning genom att tilldela en mycket fin bemärkelse till en person som inte gjort sig förtjänt av den, tvärt om."

"VAD — behöver du göra för att . . . som jag skulle gå emot? — något är det eftersom du begär det du begär."

"Korrekta förhör med Snape och Malfoy, var försiktig nu, tipsar du Malfoy så är allt samarbete omöjligt, jag vet att — och hur, han klarade sig, men jag har undantag som gör att han kan förhöras, vilket han inte gjorde förra gången. Tipsar du honom eller hindrar förhöret av honom — då måste jag fälla dig först — för jag SKA fälla Dumbledore, och vägen dit går över Snape och för det behövs Lucius Malfoy i sin rätta skepnad."

"Du får många emot dig."

"Ja — men många är också beredda att öppna fallet på nytt."

"Och om du inte klarar att fälla honom?"

"Med allt jag har — kommer han att falla i media, och med det kommer han att vara ute vilket som, men för att verkligen få ner honom behöver jag just de att vittna under betryggande former. Ska vi samarbeta — eller ska jag sluta här, slutar jag, kommer många fler att sluta och du kan räkna med att de som var i Voldemorts tjänst, tar över och med eller utan honom är vi tillbaks till före november 1981."

"Hur många av hans folk tror du att finns, som skulle börja om?"

"Fler än 50, att börja med, inom ett halvår fler än 300, sen är de ostoppbara, eftersom de flesta av dem kommer att vara aurorer. En fri gissning, är att de kommer att angripa de som flytt till Frankrike även utomlands, med det blir det en internationell konflikt. Det är det jag vill förhindra."

"Men vi har det ju lugnt nu."

"Jag har fått fram en del med det jag har gjort de här månaderna . . . ."

Där avbröts de av rektor McGonagall som bad om hjälp till Hogwarts.

—

Följande dag återupptogs Amelias sammanträde med ministern.

"Hur gick det på Hogwarts, jag har några uppgifter, men de är ganska kortfattade, vad hände egentligen?"

"Två elever är fortfarande djupt medvetslösa, Poppy som deras helare allmänt kallas ger dem mindre än 10 procents chans att överleva. Tre har goda överlevnadschanser, 19 övriga kommer att klara sig, några med blessyrer som minner om äventyret. Två aurorer, måste jag tyvärr ge deras familjer kondoleanser för."

"Illa, ge rapport. Vad hände?

"Så långt vi vet idag, om någon av de två överlever och kan berätta kan det komma i bättre klarhet — hur det började. Men det påstås att de två kom i strid med läraren Quirrell, efter det föll 22 andra elever in i striden. När Professor Dumbledore anslöt sig började Quirrell använda dödsförbannelser mot elever, och Dumbledore hade fullt jobb att rädda dem med frammanat material.

"Medan striden pågick larmade Minerva oss, vi ryckte ut med tio aurorer, tre av dem kommer att rekapitulera sig men blir borta från jobbet ett par veckor. Som jag sa — två omkom. Men så gjorde även Quirrell, men en gelstalt lämnade honom. Och alla jag har kunnat höra själv, och de minnesbilder jag har sett — säger att det var — Voldemorts ande."

"Det är omöjligt. HAN ÄR DÖD."

"Vore vi på Hogwarts nu, skulle jag kalla på några av spökena. Lever de? — Nej, de är ju spöken. Finns de — JA. Jag sa inte att det var Voldemorts kroppsliga person, men ett andeväsen, något som kan besätta personer — Quirrell var besatt. Det var Voldemort som styrde kroppen, det vi talade om i går. Jag kommer att tillföra en sak jag ska kräva av Dumbledore under förhören som kommer att hållas.

"Han ska med sin magi och liv bedyra att utifrån hans övertygelse — är Voldemort död och borta. Kan han inte det så kommer nästa fråga till honom — när insåg han det. Jag har den uppfattningen att han har mängder med saker han borde ha sagt, och med det kan jag föra i bevisning att han STÖDJER Voldemort. Det som hände i går — stödjer den saken till fullo"

"Jag vill att du går lugnt fram med Lucius, jag behöver honom, och hans stöd."

"Hans pengar menar du — nej han måste bevisa att han verkligen tillhör gruppen han tillhör, det är nämligen så att utan Lucius kommer jag inte åt Snape, och Snape måste jag ha in för att kunna fälla Dumbledore som _anstiftare_. Efter det, så är det raka spår. Men når jag inte den punkten att det visar motiv, så finns det inget mål. Men — jag har det jag behöver — och med dig som markerar Lucius som markerar Snape som markerar Dumbledore, måste jag få komma åt Lucius, först, annars måste jag börja högre upp — och jag har det jag behöver för det, men jag tror att du inte ska behöva störtas — vi behöver ett starkt ministerium när vi ska fälla Dumbledore."

"Okej, kör."

"Skriv på det här — så är allt på rull."

Fudge skrev på utan att läsa detaljerna. Det var en ORDER att dödsätarkontrollera och alliansneutralisera samtliga ministerieanställa. Samt att öppna upp alla fall som inte lett till fällande domar, där fanns även med att omförhöra samtliga som hade fällts tidigare.

På ministeriet hittades 23, på St. Mungos 3, efter det blev det att gå från butik till butik, i Diagongränd, Svartalvsgränden, Merlins center samt i Hogsmeade, och på Hogwarts.

Dumbledore kunde inte hindra att Snape tvingades ta en ed med sitt liv som insats att han inte avsåg döda igen i Voldemorts tjänst ifall han beordrade det, eller anse sig som dödsätare som förtjänar att vara inlåst i Azkaban. 87 nya dödsätare blev fångar det på Azkaban efter räden.

Amelia hävdade att åtgärden var uppkommen på grund av att Albus Dumbledore visste att det fanns dödsätare Snape inte hade angett under upprensningen, och när Dumbledore inte kunde ta en ed på att det inte var så. Eller på att han inte visste att Sirius var oskyldig — ansågs det som tillräcklig bevisning. Resten blev en formsak, i driven föll även Slughorn för pedofileri, med en släng av sleven mot Dumbledore även där — därför att han inte hade gjort rättslig sak av det, då han visste — och använde kunskapen som utpressning.

Allt det höll på under vintern ända fram till maj, innan Albus Dumbledore låstes in på avdelning 32, en inte så beklämmande del av Azkaban. Med alla förhören kunde dagboken hämtas från Malfoys, bägaren från Lestranges, ringen från Gunts ruckel och tiaran på Hogwarts. Hon visste att Harry nu var fri från sin börda, det gjorde fem klara.

—

Med Minerva som rektor, Sirius Black som lärare efter henne, och med en av ministeriets aurorer som tillfällig lärare i trolldryck var Hogwarts igång igen. De två eleverna som hade varit värst drabbade överlevde mirakulöst. Amelia hade inte nämnt det för Fudge innan allt satte igång, men han fick reda på det, de två eleverna var Annah Abbot och Susan Bones, hennes brorsdotter. När Fudge fick veta det förstod han att Amelia inte hade tänkt låta en minister stoppa henne från att fälla Albus. Och hon hade lyckats visa även honom hur farligt ute han själv var med 7 av hans personliga livvakter var märkta dödsätare, rekommenderade av Lucius Malfoy.

Det var efterspelet av det han mindes mest.

"Cornelius, det här är ett dokument som ger samtliga som har genomfört ett år på Hogwarts rätten att använda magi med samma villkor som vuxna. Naturligtvis måste de vara medvetna om att de övervakas, skriver du på det, så modifierar vi även övervakningen så att tre på varandra följande _lumus_ larmar oss. Då behöver de hjälp."

"Tror du på det?"

"Jo, jag diskuterade det med några elever från alla elevhusen, det behövs lite utbildning, som min avdelning hjälper till med. Men gör vi det, så minskar vi klyftorna, och det är klyftorna som är grunden för krigen som har pågått i generationer."

"Okej, hur gick det för Dolores?"

"Hon var en av dem som stödde dödsätargruppen genom sin klassövertygelse. Hade hon fått nå makten skulle vi sannolikt gått under, efter att de omagiska eller första generationens, och blandgruppen hade gått samman —mot hennes elit. Små steg, jämnar ut vägen för huvuddelen att följa efter, så hon är med gruppen som tvingades eda sig till att aldrig agera, eller agitera enligt hennes idéer — eller dö. Med det vet vi att hon inte kan driva oss dit. Alla som klarade sig från dödsportalen dör — om de dödar igen eller beordrar någon annan att döda, så jo jag tror vi har det lugnt en tid."

"Och Potter?"

"Hans hälsa, kräver att han fortsätter där han är nu. Han lär vara mycket piggare, och en del av hans fysiska skador är läkta, hur länge om ens någonsin det psykiska lidandet kan helas är skrivet i stjärnorna."

"Men kan vi inte få han att uttala sig för oss — vi har ju ändå gjort det för hans skull — eller?"

"Cornelius — om du någonsin kommer på tanken att utnyttja honom — tänk på hur Malfoys ordnade inflytandet på dig. Sköt jobbet, som du har gjort sen vi kom överens, kommer han till dig, då kan ni diskutera saken, men försök inte utnyttja honom. Han vet hur Albus avsåg göra, och efter det är Potter för snabb att göra det rakt motsatta. Och försök inte nyttja tidningen till att blåsa upp — eller trycka ner."

"Du vet något — sjung!"

"Potter äger, det mesta i diagongränd. Gringotts vet inte hur han lyckas så bra i affärerna i den omagiska världen, men varje vecka får de in ungefär tre miljoner pund, att växla in till galleons, som sen huvuddelen av det investeras. Gringotts jublar, de gör goda affärer. Det lilla jag har hört är att Potter säljer av företag som hans familj har ägt i den omagiska världen."

"Inget — olagligt?"

"Inte som vi har kunnat se. Jag har en kontakt, och den påstår att Potter inte bryter några familjeavtal, eller lagar. Så jag bävar för vad magivärlden ska upptäcka när de inser att det är Potter som äger dem."

"Kan vi verkligen låta det fortgå, om det är till fara för allmänheten?"

"Han bryter inte mot några lagar, och alla investeringarna han gör — är långsiktiga, The Profet, var tidigare i händerna på Malfoys, när ministeriet konfiskerade Malfoys, såldes det på exekutiv — Potter köpte. Han är nu ensam ägare där då även Black sålde med förtjänst, han köpte Malfoys herrgård, och 50 andra gårdar som _vi_ sålde på exekutiv efter att egendomarna konfiskerats från dödsätarna.

"Fick han det billigt?"

"Han var en av de få som bjöd på det, Black och Potter."

"Bjöd de över varandra mycket?"

"Nej, det verkade som att när en av dem skulle ha det — avstannade budgivningen tidigt."

"Vad kan vi göra åt det?"

"Inget, vi sålde — de köpte, inget vi kan göra _lagligt_ nu."

"Men du och jag skulle ju ha kunnat köpa."

"Jo — vi hade ju lagt några anbud själva, jag vet att du försökte få Malfoys genom ombud, men tappade det."

"Hur mycket fick vi in?"

"Mindre än beräknat, men tar man i beräkningen att vi beräknade vart objekt som om det vore enbart det objektet sammanräknat dem samtliga. Nu var det inte så, det handlade om många objekt samtidigt, då är det köparens marknad. Och 69 miljoner totalt — mot beräknat 12 gånger så mycket."

"Och Potter kunde köpa allt det?"

"Ja, jag kunde inte föra det i bevisning, men det som faktiskt _fällde_ Dumbledore var hans övertygelse att han kunde manövrera ut Potter och få grepp om hans familjevalv. Men Potter har andra släktgrenar som Dumbledore inte känner till, med det öppnades dörren till hela hans förmögenhet för honom. Så — jo, han är — vad man säger — _snuskigt rik_."

"Så vi ska stå på god fot med honom?"

"Var ärlig, jo. Försök inte köra över honom. Till och med Albus Dumbledore verkade rädd för honom."

"Blir han en efterträdare till V . Vo . till han som vi inte nämner vid namn?"

"Nej. Men kanske värre – på ett annat sätt. För de gamla indoktrinerade magisläktena — men han kommer inte att bli en tyrann."

"Och det är du säker på?"

"Nej — men jag är övertygad om det, lika övertygad som att Voldemort _kommer_ att komma tillbaks."

"VA?"

"Jo, av edstekniska orsaker fick jag vetskap om saker Dumbledore har hållit hemligt för oss i över tio år. Jag fick veta det på andra vägar än från honom. Jo Voldemort kommer att homma tillbaks, det var därför det var så oerhört viktigt att samtliga dödsätaere vi kunde hitta blev stoppade från att återinträda i hans tjänst."

"Hur ska vi då klara oss när vi har ta . . . är det din plan att han ska komma tillbaks med Dumbledore borta — är det din plan att . . ."

"Nej, inte alls, den eden har jag ju gjort redan — du vet om du tänker efter. Nej, det som gjorde honom mäktig var alla hans anhängare. Och vi har gjort saker som ska underlätta för oss. Men som jag sa – av edstekniska orsaker, kan jag inte säga till någon. Vad det handlar om. Men vi är beredda att möta honom så snart han lyckas med något."

"Okej, håll mig underrättad."

"Ja, minister."

—

Allt det fick Harry referat på från henne när de hade mötts på stranden utanför Malaga under det som var sommarferie. Amelia hade haft med sig Susan och Hannah, de hade lovat varandra ett INTE återvända till Hogwarts.

Harrys egen utbildning hade inte kommit igång så tidigt, på grund av den behandling han behövde, men han var en patient som kom och gick, och han ägnade tiden åt att göra guldgaleons till ovala guldplåtar, som han sålde för amerikanska dollar, som han sedan bytte till Galleons, av vilket han snabbt använda det mesta av för att investera.

—

Efter det första mötet med Amelia smiddes det nya planer, Harry hade fått lära sig en hel del av vad som kunde behöva göras. Många hade kommit fram till att det var _lukrativt_ att sälja mark och fastigheter, ja även rörelser såldes med avtal om att fortsätta verksamheten i befintliga lokaler.

När Harry och Jermy tittade på fastighetskartan, och märkte ut vilka lokaler som Harry redan ägde, visade det sig att hela området som sådant aldrig hade lämnat den autonoma samfällden. Den i sin tur bestod av . . . . hade bestått av, 12 familjer. Men med åren hade blott en av dem blivit kvar, Gryffindor.

Ministeriebyggnaden Läckande Kitteln, St. Mungos, och samtliga ej bebyggda områden som gator gränder och liknande områden ägdes redan av honom. Omvandlingen av Gringotts guldgalleons till internationella pengar var en mycket lönande affär.

Ibland valde han även att investera i annat, ett fartyg lastat med cacao blev en gång uppköpt med last och besättning. När ett års leverans av cacao försvann började priset stiga, och när priset var acceptabelt, såldes den till de som tillverkade chokladgrodorna, betalning i galleons naturligtvis.

Känsliga trolldrycksingredienser var en annan importvara. Köpa dem för amerikanska dollar där de fanns — och sälja dem för galleons.

När de sammanställde årets omsättning visade det sig att de hade omvandlat 2'238'620'237 galleons till _normala_ pengar. När Gringotts började dela ut pergament som de kallade galleons, började han samla på sig så många guldgalleons han kunde. Naturligtvis hade han redan hämtat allt guld ur sina valv, inte bara från Potters och Gryffindors.

Han noterade även den text som fanns på de nya papperspengarna. ' _på anfordran löser Gringotts in detta dokument till motsvarande mängd i guldgalleons'_

Därför fanns han denna fina augustidag inne på banken med _papperspengar_ värda 2'563'996 och begärde att få dem i Guld.

"Vi kan inte lösa in så mycket på så kort varsel Sir"

"Jag reser i morgon, så jag är här klockan 08:00 i morgon, är ni inte kapabla att ge mig pengarna då —så måste jag kräva er konkurs hos den internationella bankfederationen." Med det lämnade Harry och Germy Gringotts som nu var i upplösningstillstånd."

—

"Potter, direktör Regnot önskar tala med dig."

"Visa vägen, men innan vi går, tala om för alla här, att den här väskan under inga omständigheter får röras, görs det då dör alla här inne, samt de flesta i byggnaden. Det är endast jag som kan hindra den här från att totalt blåsa bort halva Diagongränd, med Gringotts i centrum för den smällen. Det är min lilla säkerhet att Gringotts personal inte har några illasinnade avsikter mot mig. En fågel viskade i mitt öra att jag borde undvika att gå hit idag."

"Naturligtvis Lord Potter."

—

"Lord Potter, det har sagts mig att du har hotat att förstöra Gringotts."

"Vad som har sagts kan jag inte kommentera, det som däremot är verklighet, ska jag nämna om. Jag har blivit varnad för att gå hit idag, som att mitt liv skulle vara i fara. Saken där uppe, är inte den enda saken. Allt är kopplat till mitt liv. Skulle mitt liv upphöra, eller att jag på annat sätt skadas då utlöses de bomberna och Gringotts, med omnejd försvinner. Jag är här för att lösa in de bankväxlar som jag presenterade i går."

"Lord Potter, det har visat sig att enorma mängder galleons har försvunnit till andra förvaringsplatser, vi kan inte längre lämna ut det lilla guld som finns kvar. Du själv har gjort så underliga affärer att det mesta av guldet förvaras på andra ställen nu. Vi behöver lång tid på oss för att återhämta oss till vår tidigare situation. Du kan hjälpa oss."

"Hur?"

"Köp in dig i Gringotts."

"Hur mycket behövs?"

"50 tusen miljoner Galleons."

"250 tusen miljoner pund, det är lite hårt att komma upp med det i kontanter, jag har investerat friskt. Men 50 miljoner pund är det jag KAN investera den här veckan. Kanske ytterligare 50 miljoner om tre veckor. Säg 100 miljoner pund under en månad."

"Galleons Lord Potter. Guld som i guldgalleons."

"Tyvärr, jag har det mesta i pund numer. 50 miljoner nu, och ytterligare 50 inom en månad, vilken ränta får jag på investeringen?"

"GULD Lord Potter."

"Pund — eller så hittar jag andra objekt att investera i. Faktiskt har jag en vingård i södra Frankrike som nästa investeringsobjekt, det är därför jag behöver de två miljonerna Galleons, som GULD, det är det köparen begär. TVÅ MILJONER guld-galleons eller 23 miljoner pund, era papperspengar verkar inte uppskattas utomlands."

"Vi KAN INTE, växla in det du begär."

"Då så, ber jag att få rekommendera mig. ha en bra dag." Sa Harry och lämnade Dir Regnot utan att vare sig vända tillbaks blicken eller avsluta med en bugning. Ett _oartigt_ sätt att lämna ett möte på den nivån.

När han kom till foajén var det uppståndelse, de försökte hålla honom kvar där, men Harry hade sina händer i fickan, och där hade han en av kontrollerna till _väskan_. Han kände att han hade rätt knapp under fingret och tryckte. Samtliga goblins föll ihop på golvet och vred sig i plågor.

195 decibel av ultraljud i frekvensen 28 tusen hertz, Harry hade läst på om Goblins. Det var en av resonansfrekvenserna i deras anatomi. Medan de vred sig i plågor, tog han lugnt väskan och gick ut.

Han visste också att han inte längre var välkommen där, men goblins var ändå på väg ut ur bankväsendet, även för magivärlden. Det var bara i _Britannia_ de fanns kvar. Enligt hans bokföring borde så gott som allt galleons-guld ha passerat hans händer in till den omagiska världen. Samtidigt hade hans förmögenhet mångtusenfaldigats. Hans inkomst av placeringarna var omkring 50 miljoner pund i veckan, och huvuddelen av det återinvesterade han. Annars försvann mycket i skatt.

—

Mötet med Susan och Hannah, hade givit _mersmak_. Och de insåg tidigt att de kunde hålla ihop och utbilda sig på det sätt som Harry hade börjat.

"Harry, kan du tänka dig en eller ett par ytterligare från Hogwarts?" Undrade Hannah.

"Jag kan tänka mig, att det av olika orsaker vore bra för mig att inte bli _utröstad_ av två tjejer. Så tre killar ytterligare är helt ok för mig."

"Jag tänkte mig snarare en kille, Neville Longbottom. En försynt kille som är bra på växter, men det är väl ungefär allt han är bra på, jag tror han skulle passa bra med oss tre. Det skulle bli mer balans då. Framför allt om vi kommer att vara tillsammans i flera år."

"Ok — om några år kommer vi att vara en större grupp, Voldemort — är inte helt borta, det märkte ni också. Jo — jag vet, så vi behöver vara en grupp om minst 10, gärna 14 till 16 personer som är väl samövade, men det blir inte förrän om några år, men vi ska förbereda det. När Voldi kommer igen — kommer han att söka röja undan mig, ni är säkert också på hans lista efter det som hände i skolan. Så JA — jag ska sända en erbjudan till unge herr Longbottom."

—

 *** Ende ***

Med det slutar den här storyn. Det kan tyckas vara en uppstart, men det är ungefär vad jag hade tänkt mig.


End file.
